warriorcatsarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightningclan
INTRO Welcome, stranger, to LightningClan territory. But, I must warn you, we do not take kindly to strangers, so please, either state your business or leave. Oh, so you want to join? Well, there’s a lot to learn… LightningClan is a sapphire fanclan with near to fifty thousand posts. It was first started on August 3rd, 2011 by another member, Indigo. For years, it was the most active clan on the site, but after many long moons it began to die out. He gave Mariana permission to remake it, so that the legacy of LightningClan may live. However, when Mariana left, she gave the Clan to Tranquillite to take care of but something changed and then it was given to Ano. There will be no more change so, please, take a look around. Discover our secrets. Learn our ways. Become one of us. History Ah, yes, our history. I'll have you know it's very rich, going back hundreds of moons. You see, it all starts with a clan called FlameClan. And in this clan, there were two cats, Darkfire and Flameflare. The two were great friends, and loved to talk and hunt, basically doing everything together. But one day the leader, Briarstar, decided that due to the lack of kits, each cat should be assigned a mate. Darkfire and Flameflare both thought this was outrageous and should not be allowed, and gathered all the opposing cats in the Clan and decided something should be done. So, together, they ran off with a few other cats and created a Clan of their own, one that was fair and allowed cats to be with whoever they please. And so, LightningClan was born. Darkfire became Darkstar and led the clan with Flameflare as his deputy for many moons in peace with the other clans, as the golden age in the history of LightningClan. Then, in recent moons, the Clan had been thriving. But, after a short while, the Clan's activity drooped until it came to a complete stop. A young tom by the name of Baltimore then took lead of the Clan, ruling aside the deputy, Cloudstar. They promoted two promising toms named Hugo and Pointblank to deputy. Shortly after Baltimore and Cloudstar's rule began, LightningClan merged with a neighboring Clan by the name of WillowClan. Much of WillowClan was also inactive, so the only ones that joined the ranks were Justpaw and Pianopaw as medicine cats apprentices. Pianopaw got demoted quickly for inactivity while Justpaw fell in the normal routines of LightingClan. Shortly after Baltimore announced the rank names changes. "The Leaders will become the Chairman and woman. I will be the Chairman and Cloudstar will be the Chairwoman. The Deputies will become the Seconds. The Medicine Cats will become Clinicians, Medicine Cat Apprentices now being Clinician Interns. We have merged the Enforcer and Guard ranks to make the Diplomat rank." -word for word for what Baltimore said. Cloudstar then announced the promotions to Diplomat. Although, nothing gold can stay. Baltimore unfortunately went missing. A depressed Cloudstar promoted Pointblank to Chairman. The LightingClanners cheered for their new leader though they were still sad over Baltimore's death. The Clan started to go inactive so Cloudstar and Pointstar did a mass probation. After the Clan had almost come to a complete activity stop once more, Baltimore had returned. Although no one knew just where the former Chairman had disappeared to, as Baltimore himself wasn't entirely sure, Cloudstar took it out of the kindness of her heart to resign from Chairwoman and give Baltimore his position back. Having discussed the Clan's inactivity with the Clinician Manager, Baltimore had wiped the slates almost entirely clean, ready to bring LightningClan back to it's glory days. However, with a sudden death, he did not get to see his dream come true and left the Clans in the paws of Mountaindew, now known as Mountainstar. Mountainstar plans to see out Baltimore's dream. However, Mountainstar suffered a tragic accident and on her deathbed, she appointed Echoingwhispers to Heir and then consequently became leader of the clan, and stays in that position until this day. Territory Lightningclan lives in a very unique place; an ancient, two-leg temple set in a jungle. It's large with many rooms and lots of floors, all made of stone and mortar. It rests on a small cliff by the ocean, right by a geyser which the two-legs used to cook food. It fires off three times a day and is where the clan usually holds funerals. picture reference While exploring on their second day in the temple, they stumbled upon a fire that was still burning, as if kept alive by Starclan itself. They decided that would act as a sacred place to communicate with their ancestors. To use it, they lay down beside it and breathe in the smoke it gives off and then go to sleep. picture reference The entrance to the camp is a tall archway with plants growing on and hanging from its giant form. With some effort, the entrance could be blocked off to prevent enemies from entering, though there are different routes to exit, hidden in the jungle. picture reference The rooms are all similar, stone brick walls and floors, old twoleg monuments and furnishings scattered around. Small arrowheads and shivs can be found littered around from past civilizations as well as rugs and blankets in some areas. Hunting areas include the jungle around the temple, a nearby river and the ocean. Beliefs LightningClan have worshipped StarClan since the dawn of time, and remain firm followers today. For those who do not know, when cats die, they supposedly go to StarClan. Each star in the sky represents a dead cat. However, they do not live anywhere near the moonstone or moonpool, but their ancestors occasionally visit them in dreams to deliver signs or omens. Now, they have adopted another aspect to their religion: the worship of trees. They worship Faunus, god of the forest, as well as Starclan, since they live in a heavily wooded area. About every half moon, LightningClan holds a party & sacrice ceremony, which during the day they worship StarClan and Faunus, and in the night they have a feast while they burn sand in a pit in one of their rooms. Allies & Enemies ALLIES *BlizzardClan *RushingClan *Solsticeclan *Tidalclan ENEMIES *The Lusts Ranks & Rank Descriptions CHAIRMAN/WOMAN In charge of everything, gets the last say in the decision, and holds meetings. Their word is law. Can be up to two at one time. *'Echoingstar,' played by ano. HEIR The second-in-command. Can also help with decisions and holding meetings, but is overruled by the leader. Must be related to the Chairman/woman in some way. One at a time. *'Undecided' CLINICIAN They use herbs to heal the wounds of their clanmates. Also read signs and conact StarClan. Usually around two to four at one time. *'Musicalchairs,' played by Utopia *'Rainkissedpaw,' played by Ivory CLINICIAN INTERNS In training to become medicine cats. Usually one for each medicine cat. *'Undecided' DIPLOMATS Like assistant deputies. Protect the Higher Ups. They have the right to accept cats into the clan, and can make some decisions that do not largely impact the clan. Chosen for intelligence and skill. *'Cloudspirit,' played by Nightyfire (probation) *'Charlie,' played by tambourine! *'Signalpaw,' played by Tonic WARRIORS The main fighting force of the clan. They hunt for prey, patrol the borders, train apprentices, and fight in battles. *'Unlimited' '-- Feel free to add your character up' APPRENTICES Cats in training to be warriors. *'Unlimited' '-- Feel free to add your character up' QUEENS/KITS Queens are cats who are expecting and/or nursing kits. Kits are the cats under six moons, making them too young to be apprentices. *'Unlimited -- Feel free to add your character up' ELDERS Cats too old to serve their clan anymore. Are honored for their years of fighting. *'Unlimited' '-- Feel free to add your character up' information && idea credit goes to indigo & mariana; badge credit goes to mariana information edited by ano